THE LAST BLASTER
by wolfy odonell
Summary: wolf trabajando bajo las ordenes de andross se ha infiltrado a la academia, desde hace unos meses ha estado de incógnito como un cadete mas, pero esta es su ultima misión para acabar con los estorbos que tiene adross en su camino tendrá que hacer un sacrificio. ¿wolf podrá elegir entre que es mas importante?


bueno aqui erika, desoxidándose con este oneshot, que hize como en media hora XD, me quedo del asco, pero despues lo edito, esto es solo un entrenamiento para que siga con las historias que me han pedido seguir haciendo y bueno debo acostumbrarme a escribir de nuevo

* * *

**THE LAST BLASTER**

¿Es extraño no…? ¿Cómo es posible, hacer todo por cumplir una misión?, eso me han enseñado desde que era un mocoso… no importa el costo siempre debes cumplir tu objetivo, es mi lema. Hace meses que me he infiltrado en la academia, bajo los órdenes de andross mi actual jefe, me ha mandado de incógnito para matar aciertas "personas" que solo son un estorbo en sus planes. Hoy como de costumbre me ha enviado una nueva misión, me ha mandado un nuevo blaster plateado, con filo en la punta… dentro de un paquete de correo, al leer la nota mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, pero en menos de un segundo me relaje, era de esperarse esta noticia.

Respire profundo y mire hacía la ventana… estaba nevando, habíamos entrado en invierno desde hace ya algunos días, mi mirada regreso al blaster y una llamada a mi radio de frecuencia interrumpió mis pensamientos, me puse algo nervioso, oculte el paquete bajo mi cama rápidamente y respondí la llamada.

-Wolf.. ¡nos veremos hoy?

Su voz ciertamente hizo que sudara en frió, me ponía nervioso cada vez que la escuchaba, odiaba eso…

-¿Que es lo que quieres… james?

Respondí lo mas normal que pude y solo escuche una risilla burlona de su parte

-Vaya que eres frio… en el mismo lugar de siempre ¿vale?

-Esp…

Antes de poder contestar algo, el ya me había cortado la llamada, enserio su actitud me hacía enfadar… apreté fuertemente el radio y aventándolo contra el suelo lo pise hasta destruirlo, hacia evitaría cualquier tipo de llamada inoportuna. Tome una gran gabardina, por el frio que haría afuera, estaba por salir, y antes de irme saque la caja bajo mi cama y guarde el blaster en mi bolsillo.

-te diré adiós… mi único amor

Después de esta misión, tendría que salir de la academia, pero antes de cumplirla, tenía que despedirme de la persona que había ganado mi corazón durante todo este tiempo, esta sería la última vez que lo vería, solo matare a esta persona que adross me asigno y acabaría con mi cuota asignada.

En cuanto estaba a punto de Salir de mi habitación, meti las manos en mis bolsas, y sentí un papel extraño en ellas, y al sacarlo… vi esa foto… de aquel verano que pase aquí, donde el capitán james me llevo a ver los fuegos artificiales…. No soy yo quien para decirlo, pero me gustaría volver a hacerlo una vez más. Esto es ridículo, pero es algo que mi ser desea, aun así desde el momento que llegue a este lugar, tenía claro mi objetivo, así que desde que comencé esto, sabía que lo nuestro fue imposible desde un principio….

* * *

-flashback-

Había sangre corriendo en el suelo del lugar, era una noche oscura con solo la luna iluminándola, tenía que huir de ahí rápidamente antes de que alguien me escuchara, pero el disparo que hice fue bastante fuerte. Corrí lo más que pude hacia un sitio entre los matorrales…y llegue a un sitio que parecía desierto y un buen escondite, sin embargo no debía confiarme, me puse debajo de un árbol de cerezo, para tomarme un descanso, mientras observaba a como los mandos superiores llegaban al lugar a analizar el cadáver.

Mientras cerraba mis ojos, mi corazón se aceleraba espere paciente hasta que se fueron todos de ahí, cansado por llevar días sin dormir estuve a punto de caer rendido ahí mismo, pero justo antes de relajarme una persona llego a mi lado sin que yo me percatara.

-¿que tenemos aquí?

Me preguntaste e inmediatamente me asuste… para después decirte

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Eso es algo que yo debería preguntar, mocoso

Yo solo hice mala cara, quería correr de ahí pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía estaba demasiado cansado, tu solo me sonreíste con esa cara burlona que tanto detesto

-pero mírate cadete… si estás muerto de sueño, se ve que no has dormido en días , ¿has estado entrenando?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia

Conteste desafiante, y arrogante ante tu curiosidad, mientras tu no quitabas esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, podía verme en el mal estado en el que me encontraba, cuando vi mi reflejo en tus oscuros lentes… no tenía buena condición y era bastante notorio

-Parece que eres un cachorro, muy boqui-floja… veamos ¿qué hacías en la escena del crimen?

Justo antes de echarme a correr, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y no supe nada más… había caído desmayado, cuando desperté en el hospital ahí estabas tú cuidando de mi, durante días hasta que me recuperara, mi desmayo duro más de una semana, por sobre excederme en mi trabajo. Desde ahí tú.. Estuviste muy al pendiente de mí.

-fin del flashback-

* * *

Tu el que esta de lado de la justicia… aun así yo peque por ti… cada paso que daba se me hacía más pesado… mis ojos se están humedeciendo, ¡rayos! Mis lágrimas quieren salir, no es como si fuera la primera vez que yo asesino a un ser vivo, pero parece que será la primera vez que llore al hacerlo.

Al llegar al lugar a aquel árbol de cerezo, donde te conocí, ahora está seco, no como el rosado que mostraba aquella noche ….

-¡hey Wolf!

Escuche que me saludabas… TODO ESTO SERA MI CULPA… pero ya puedo ver tu cara de emoción en este momento… por favor no me mires de esa manera tan dulce

-¿wolf sucede algo?

Preguntaste al ver que yo no volteaba a verte siquiera a la cara… mi voz empezó a hablar.. entrecortadamente, no quería que observaras mis lágrimas caer… jamás se las había mostrado a nadie…

-¿wolf?

-James… sabes… cada estación, durante este año… me ha traído recuerdo a la mente imborrables

Seguía dándote la espalda, podría adivinar tu rostro de preocupación, tu sabes mas que nadie... que odio demostrar mis sentimientos pero…

-En primavera… me enamore de ti… en el verano… vimos los fuegos artificiales… en otoño…nos volvimos uno solo… todo aquí bajo este árbol…

En ese momento me volví hacia ti sacando el blaster que me había sido entregado para tu asesinato y apuntándolo a tu cuerpo, mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por mis mejillas

-Siempre supe que eras tu Wolf… pero no quería admitirlo

Tu cara seguía sonriente y amable te acercaste a mi lentamente sin ningún miedo y me dijiste

-no tiene por qué ser así… sé que eres una buen chico, solo tienes que declarar contra andross y serás liberado de todo cargo

Cuando estabas a unos cuantos pasos de mi , abriste tus grandes brazos, para tratar de tomarme entre ellos y yo aun llorando solo te dije…

-y en invierno cuando todo termino….

En ese momento ladee mi blaster para apretar el gatillo, mi dedo índice se estremecía

-lo siento…

Dije antes del momento final… y tu solo me contestaste…

Un estruendoso ruido de una bala callo tus palabras… poco después caíste al suelo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, era hora de irme de aquí…

Ya afuera de las instalaciones en esta noche, una nave esperaba por mi. La manejaba pigma quien solo me alago por mi trabajo.. y yo seguía sin mostrar rastro alguno de emociones, pero si pudiera empezar de nuevo, me gustaría ir de nuevo al festival de verano, y ver los fuegos artificiales contigo… otra vez… no te preocupes, pronto nos veremos de nuevo…

"promete estar conmigo siempre" es algo que solíamos decirnos..

justo en ese momento yo conocido como el disparador numero 8... tome mi nuevo blaster y lo puse apuntando hacia mi cabeza, sin que mi compañero lo notara...

solo se escucho el sonido de un disparo y todo se silencio.

* * *

bueno aqui con mi drama romance, se que soy mala en esto pero quería crear algo nuevo rápido y entrenarme de nuevo con la escritura espero que les haya gustado y si no pos nimodo XD hay me dicen que arreglar para editarlo porfis XD los veo pronto~~ esta es la secuela de pierrot numero V dudaas y aclaraciones hay reviews y mensajes


End file.
